Cinderwendy
by FashionLuver98
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Once Upon a time

Me: Hey guys heres one of a few fairy tale Jizzy rewrites. Except a few of them are Pendy. I hope you enjoy. This is just chapter 1. And its separate then last time when it was just oneshots.

To Jenny: Well yeah i have a pixie cut. I did mention i cant style my hair.

To Victoria: Actually rewriting the fairytales is why I'm postponing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP or Cinderella 2015 or the song from Cinderella 2015.

Once Upon a time in the Kingdom of Neverland in the countryside lived a young girl named Wendy. She lived with her father,her mother and all the serving staff. She lived in happiness, her father was a nobleman who was in the trading business and her mother was a kind and fair mistress of the house. Wendy missed her father whenever he was away but she always knew he would return.

That night:

Mother: _Lavenders blue, dilly dilly, lavenders green_

 _When I am King, dilly dilly, you shall be Queen_

 _Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so_

 _T'was my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so_

 _Lavenders blue, dilly dilly, lavenders green_

 _If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you_

 _Let the birds sing, dilly dilly, let the lambs play_

 _We shall be safe, dilly dilly, out of harms way_

 _Lavenders blue, dilly dilly, lavenders green_

 _You must love me, dilly dilly,_

 _Wendy and Mother: for I love you._

 _But like all happiness it wasn't to last. The next morning Wendy woke up and found the doctor at her house. She of course found out it was her mother who was sick. The doctor and her father came out and motioned her to go see her mother._

 _Mother: Wendy, I want to tell you a secret that will see you through all the trials like can offer. Have courage and be kind, Wendy you have more kindness and your little finger then most people possess in their whole body, where there is kindness there us goodness and where there is goodness there is magic._

 _When Wendy was 12 she had grown to a fine young lady but she never forgot what her mother told her. Her father was much changed however._

 _Father: Wendy, Darling._

 _Wendy: Yes Father?_

 _Father: You remember me, meeting with Sir James Hook?_

 _Wendy: Yes. The master of trade?_

 _Father: Was. The man has died leaving his wife who's in the prime of her life with two daughters-_

 _Wendy: You're trying to tell me you're getting married again?_

 _Father: Yes. Don't worry darling she'll just be your stepmother and you'll have two lovely sisters to keep you company so that I know that as far away as i may be that you'll be safe._

 _A few days past and it was the day Wendy would meet her new mother and sisters._

 _Stepmother: How charming._

 _Her stepmother BEATRICE LA BEAK was a woman of refined taste and she too had know grief. Her daughters Marina and Lily(Tiger lily) were almost exactly like her._

 _How would Wendy be able to get along with these women?_

 _Me: Ok its short but its just chapter 1. I bet ya'll were expecting Red Jessica to be Hooks wife. Haha i fooled ya'll. anyway see ya'll later._


	2. The Servant and the Boy

Me: Hey guys heres chapter 2. I hope ya'll enjoy.

To Jenny: Yes i did get it the first time. The song was great.

To Victoria: You're right Peter is the Prince BUT i have something different in mind for this chapter. I'm not making it completely like Cinderella 2015. I'm incorporating different tales of Cinderella. But some scenes will be Cinderella 2015. Yes she will be mistreated but in the end you'll have to see.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP or any of the Cinderella's.

That night:

Wendy: You're missing the party.

Father: Like all the other ones. Sweetheart?

Wendy: Yes?

Father: I'm going abroad again.

Wendy: You're barely back from the last trip.

Father: I know, your sisters have asked for lace and pearls what would you like?

Wendy: The first branch that touches your hat. Unusual i know but it will be something to remind me you came home safely.

A few days later Father went abroad, and Wendy was now in the care of her stepmother and stepsisters.

That night:

Wendy open the door to her room to find Lily in there.

Lily: Knock before entering.

Wendy: Its my room.

Lily: and now its mine. MOTHER!

La beak: What is it?

Lily: She wants to take my room!

La beak: So she thinks she can have everything she wants.

La beak dragged Wendy to the Kitchen and threw her down and then threw her rags to wear.

A few days later they went into town but what Wendy didn't know was she would meet someone.

Marina: Wendy how does the hat look on me? Does it look better on me?

Lily: Or me?

Wendy: You both look great in it. But i think Marina looks better in it.

Marina: YES! I get the hat!

As Wendy went walking around she bumped into someone.

Wendy: Hey!

Boy: Oh sorry I didn't see you there.

They stared at eachother.

Boy: Here you go.*hands boxes*

Wendy: Thank you.

The boy then saw his carriage.

Boy: I gotta go. I hope to see you again miss.

Wendy: and I you.

With the boy:

John: Peter you have to stop doing this. I cant keep lying to your mother! You have girls throwing themselves at you is there something I'm not getting?!

Peter: I have no life of my own.

Mother: Peter there you are! We need to talk.

Peter had a feeling he knew what this was about.

Me: Ok that's enough for today. Anyway next chapter will be the invitation to the ball and some other things. So see ya'll later.


	3. The Ball Pt 1

Me: Hey guys sorry about yesterday. I was busy last night. Anyway here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP. I also don't own some Cinderella lines in here.

In the village:

Wendy and her family were walking around the village when the town crier arrived in the middle of town with a message from the castle.

Crier: Here ye, here ye! Their royal majesties King Flynn and Queen Jessica invite you all to a royal ball in honor of Prince Peter where he will find a bride to be his Princess!

Everyone cheered.

That night:

La beak: We expect a snack and the house clean when we get home. Understand?

Wendy: Yes Stepmother.

La beak: Good.

La beak was wearing a black dress with purple flowers going from the neck to one arm and to the hips. Lily was wearing an extremely poofy orange dress and her hair was curled really frizzy. Marina was only a child so she had no chance with the prince. She was the only one who looked nice. She was wearing a hot pink French Revolution looking dress and her hair was in a side ponytail.

While La beak and Lily waited in the carriage for Marina who was getting her teddy bear(me: in this story Jake,Izzy and Marina are only 6 years old) she was also was talking to Wendy but her mother and sister didn't know that.

Marina: I made a dress for you. So you can go to the ball. We will be back at 12:30 which means I'll be asleep by then but you need to get home at 12:00 to beat us home.

Wendy: thank you Marina. Go before your mother gets angry.

At the ball later:

Everyone was having fun... Except Prince Peter. Then a girl his age came in. Her hair was long and straight, with a tiara on her head, she was wearing a light blue periwinkle strapless dress with a small matching cape. It was Wendy.

Peter: Hello.

Wendy: Hello.

Peter: Do you want to dance with me?

Wendy: Sure.

Peter: I have the feeling I've met you before. At the lake last summer?

Wendy: No I can't swim.

Peter: last winter in the mountains?

Wendy: Im afraid of heights.

Peter: *chuckes*We'll have to work on that.

At 10:00pm,Wendy noticed Marina fast asleep at a table.

Wendy: Poor girl is exhausted.*points to Marina*She's adorable.

Peter: Children have innocence and energy that they still have tor a long time.

Wendy: You speak from experience?

Peter: Mostly.

They danced and talked getting to know each other. Then the clock struck twelve.

Wendy: I have to go!

Peter: Wait, will you be here tomorrow?!

Wendy: Maybe!

With that she was gone.

Me: Ok it was short but I hope you enjoyed. See ya'll tomorrow.


	4. The Ball Pt 2 & 3

Me: Hey guys! Sorry on Saturday i was doing chores all day and yesterday i had to watch my stepdad jump out of an airplane all day yesterday. I'm back now. Tomorrow my real daddy is taking me to dinner so there won't be a new chapter. So anyway lets go!

Disclaimer: I'm not disney so i don't own JatNP!

The next night:

After her stepmother and stepsisters left for night 2 of 3 for the ball, Wendy went to find the new dress Marina made her. Her new dress was a strapless lavender ball gown and her hair was curly.

At the ball:

Marina accidentally lost her teddy bear she brought with her and then she found it but couldn't reach it. Suddenly Prince Peter came by.

Peter: Whats wrong little one?

Marina: I can't reach Mr Fluffy.

Peter got "Mr Fluffy" down and gave it to Marina.

Peter: There you go.

Marina: Thank you Prince Peter.

Suddenly Wendy walked in and Peter saw her.

Peter: You came back?

Wendy: Just so.

With Marina:

Marina: Izzy! There you are!

Izzy: I was busy last night but I'm here now.

Marina: I'm glad you're here.

Then the announcer called out:

Announcer: Presenting his little highness Prince Jacob, little brother to Prince Peter.

Jake: Hi there!

Izzy: oh hello Prince Jacob.

Jake: Call me Jake, do you wanna dance with me?

Izzy:*to Marina* you don't mind do you?

Marina: Not at all, now go!

Back with Peter the Wendy:

Wendy: I didn't know you had a little brother. I have a little sister.

Peter: Thats so cool.

Then midnight came and Wendy ran again.

Wendy: I must go. Thank you for a wonderful evening. I'll be here tomorrow.

The next night:

It was the last night of the ball and after her family left Wendy went to see the final dress Marina made her. It was better than the last two nights. She had on a sliver long sleeve dress with a golden lining and pearls making some kind of W, her D necklace for Darling, her hair was straight but beautiful, a big gold crown and sliver sparkly slippers.

At the ball:

Marina had already fallen asleep due to so many hours of making Wendy's best dress. Peter saw this and put a blanket over her and lifted her head so he could put a pillow down for her. Then Wendy walked in.

Wendy saw what happened with a tired Marina.

Wendy: That was sweet of you.

Peter: Poor kid is exhausted and ball barely started tonight.

They danced all night and at 11:55 they were outside at the fountain.

Peter:So do i get to find out who you are tonight?

Wendy: Maybe, it depends if I want you to know.

Peter: Come on please for me?

Wendy: I'm afraid that if i tell you things will be different.

Peter: you obviously don't see yourself the way i do. Its not the dresses and jewelry I like, its your kindness, strength, intelligence that... Makes you someone who loves me.

He had trailed off when he ended with 'that'. They almost kissed when it turned midnight.

Wendy: I have to go!

What she didn't know was Peter wasn't letting her get away. He had put tar down to stop her. Only one of her slippers came off but she did get away again. Peter wanted to find her and make her his Queen.

Me: Thats it for today see ya'll Wednesday.


	5. The Slipper

Me: Hey guys here's the next chappie! Anyway just this chapter and next chapter are the last chapters and then the story Izzyunzel will be up. You can probably guess what fairytale that is. Anyway lets get going.

To jenny: Thats a great idea! I agree to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP, any of the Cinderella's or anything.

At the Castle:

Peter was sitting on the ballroom steps holding Wendy's slipper. Jake came into the room and saw his brother depressed.

Jake: Whats with you?

Peter: I'm in love and I don't know where to find her or what her name is.

Jake: Woah,Woah,Woah hold up. You're saying you're in love but you don't even know what her name is or where to find her?!

Peter nodded.

Jake: Dude,you talked to her for THREE DAYS! Oh brother, why dont you just try the shoe on every girl in the kingdom till you find her?!

Peter: Thats a brilliant idea!*runs out of room*

Jake: *yelling after Peter*I wasn't being serious!

In the village:

Everyone including Wendy and her family were in the village when the town crier arrived.

Crier: Hear ye hear ye! His royal highness Prince Peter soon to be king announces his love for the mysterious Princess he was with for all three nights and who ever fits the slipper he shall forthwith marry her with all due ceremony!

Wendy was shocked but happy.

A few weeks past and none of the girls could fit the slipper because only one could fit it. Wendy.

La beak: Gentlemen welcome.

Peter: a moment of your time?

La beak: of course.

Of course it didn't fit Lily and Marina was too young to try.

Peter: *sees Marina* oh hello I remember you from-

He didn't finish because he heard Wendy singing from the attic.

Wendy: _Lavenders blue, dilly dilly, lavenders green_

 _If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you_

 _Let the birds sing, dilly dilly, let the lambs play_

 _We shall be safe, dilly dilly, out of harms way_

 _Peter: Theres no one else in your house?_

 _La beak: no._

 _Marina: Than has the cat learned to sing mummy?_

 _Peter: I'm checking it out._

 _Wendy: Lavenders blue, dilly dilly, lavenders green_

 _You must love me, dilly dilly, for I love you_

Me: ohhhh cliffhanger anyway I'll see ya'll tomorrow.


	6. The End(Plus something extra in chapter)

Me: Hey guys this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Its going to be extremely short. Btw i need to rant. I WANT ICE CREAM I WANT ICE CREAM I WANT ICE CREAM I WANT ICE CREAM I WANT ICE CREAM I WANT ICE CREAM-* 2 hours later* *to assistant i randomly made up*I WANT ICE CREAM NOW GET ME ICE CREAM BEFORE I TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!

To jenny: I read the story about me that you wrote. I love it so far. How long till you update it again?

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP or cinderella

Peter went upstairs and found Wendy.

Peter: you are the princess?

Wendy nodded.

Father: I'm home!

Wendy: Father!

Wendy: i did not know you would be home so soon.

Father: Why is Prince Peter here?

Wendy: Because i think i love him.

La beak: You can't go to the castle like that. Please put something else on.

Wendy went inside to change. When she came outside she had but her hair down, she was wearing black boots and a blue spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees.

Peter helped her onto his horse and they lived happily ever after The End.

(Me: Heres something bonus. Its my argument paper for English class so i hope you enjoy)

This argument is about why snow White is the best OLD Disney princess. Smow white was the first Disney princess and she was 14 years old. She's been deemed the youngest Disney princess until Alice from Alice in Wonderland and was moved to third youngest when in 2013 Disney created Sophia the first who is eight years 's Snow White was made in 1937 but wasn't released till February 1938 here are the qualities Snow White is the best Disney princess.

She was optimistic. Her optimism about everything going on around her makes her shine brighter than the other Disney princesses. It's always good to be optimistic. So whites optimism shows that she always looks on the bright side of things.

She is kind. Her kindness is what makes her more beautiful than she is already. Kindness makes a person attractive. Prince Ferdinand,snow whites prince whose name was confirmed by Shirley Temple liked snow white because of her beauty and then found out about her kindness when she was singing to the doves the beginning of the movie. Though her kindness almost got her killed she still remained kind.

She's not a drama queen. The proof is when she patiently waits for Ferdinand defined her unlike when Cinderella was in a hurry for her prince to find her. Snow want to cook and clean without complaint for the dwarves. She didn't throw a fit when grumpy disobeyed her,grumpy disobeyed her because he don't want to wash his hands because he was a man and men are very messy.

She cooks and cleans. What princess born a princess wants to cook and clean? She does a good job of cooking and cleaning too. She makes cooking and cleaning fun. It gives kids the idea of cooking and cleaning is fun and amazing.

These are the reasons why snow White is the best Disney princess ever and always remember to stay optimistic and kind.

Me: Anyway see ya'll tomorrow!


	7. AN

Me: Hey guys ok so on Saturday i was lazy, on Sunday was me and my boyfriends anniversary and yesterday my internet went down so I'm so sorry. Anyway Izzyunzel will be up today I promise.

To Victoria: I did get it and i loved it! I'll do it when my Jizzy/Pendy fairytales are over.

To Jenny: I'm doing good. I almost have all A's in all my classes. I ship Asully, Seddie, Jizzy, i dont watch Girl meets world, I'm not a huge Jessie fan so I don't know, for Hannah montana i ship Niley(Nick Jonas and Miley) but in real life i ship Miam(Miley and liam Hemsworth). I live in Florida, USA. I wont say where in Florida because its for my safety.i watch nickelodeon, disney channel,disney junior,nick jr,boomerang,and Cartoon network, noggin, and my 2016 has been ok.


End file.
